dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Unnamed Prince
The Unnamed Prince was a minor character frequently mentioned in the first Dark Parables game, Curse of Briar Rose. He was the Prince who attempted to wake Briar Rose from her eternal slumber but ultimately failed. The Unnamed Prince is based on the namesake character from the French fairytale, Sleeping Beauty. Appearance and Personality The Prince was a handsome young man with feathered blond hair. He wore a long, furry red cloak. Not much is known about the Prince's personality, but he was daring, braving the castle against the thorny vines to rescue the kingdom's princess. History Very little is known of this Prince, except that he was the brother of Prince James, also known as the Frog Prince. While adventuring, he encountered the Stewartson Castle and attempted to gain entry to it in order to wake the beautiful Princess rumored to be sleeping inside of it. Once inside the castle, the Prince kissed the sleeping beauty, breaking part of the curse and waking all of the other inhabitants of the castle. However, since his love for Briar Rose was not true, his kiss did not wake her and fully break the curse; it just got rid of the thorns. All further attempts to wake Briar Rose failed from that point on, since the curse was no longer active. As a result of his efforts, the Prince also fell prey to the vile curse. He fell gravely ill and died shortly after kissing Briar Rose, having spent what little remained of his life at her bedside. To honor his efforts and his sacrifice to their daughter, the King and Queen had the Prince entombed within their castle, engraving his resting place with markers denoting his noble deeds. He is also depicted with honor in a stained glass window inside the chapel of Stewartson Castle. The plaques on his tomb read: "The young prince, who upon kissing the princess, became gravely ill from the curse and soon passed away." and "His immortal brother carries a greater curse, which will one day bring the oceans to submerge on our lands." Relationships * Forest King and Queen (parents, presumed deceased) * Prince James (older brother, deceased) * Briar Rose (untrue love) * Stewartson King and Queen (untrue parents-in-law, deceased) * Ivy Green (sister-in-law, deceased) * Agnes Koch (sister-in-law, deceased) * Naida (sister-in-law, deceased) * Odette (sister-in-law, deceased) * Snow White (ex-sister-in-law, fate unclear) * Unnamed niece (from Ivy's bloodline, deceased) * Unnamed great-nephew or great-niece (from Ivy's bloodline, deceased) * Unnamed Writer (long great niece or nephew, deceased) * Prince Gwyn (nephew) * Princess Wanda (long grand niece, deceased) Quotes Quotes about the Unnamed Prince * "His immortal brother carries a greater curse, which will one day bring the oceans to submerge our lands." * "The young prince, who upon kissing the princess, became gravely ill from the curse and soon passed away." Gallery Character= Princes kiss.jpg|Kissing Briar Rose Prince Waits.jpg|Waiting for Briar Rose to awaken |-|Depictions= Cobr-stained-glass-church.jpg|Funerary Window Depiction of Prince Cobr-prince-wood-goblet.png|Wooden Goblet, Representing the Prince |-|Other Images= Prince Shrine.jpg|The Prince's Tomb srs-arc-tomb-plaque.jpg|Plaques on Prince's Tomb Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Forest Kingdom Royal Family Category:Deceased Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets